onewayheroicsfandomcom-20200213-history
NPCs
Various NPC's (non-playable characters) populate each dimension in One Way Heroics. There are NPC's which offer little in the way of help to the player, there are Merchants and Vendors who will offer items and services to the player in lieu of Silver or special currencies, and there are special NPC's which offer hints, or help the player for free in various ways. NPC's Young Girl : Gives the player some insight into the Jade Hunters and warns of their strict no-hunting rules. Guard : Appears in various NPC towns, They will attack nearby enemies and chase any player that has a Bounty, which is gained from damaging and killing Human NPC's. Jade Hunter : Wanders around the wilderness, if the player kills a non-aggressive animal, all Jade Hunters in the rest of the game will become aggressive to him. Damaging or killing a Jade Hunter will incur a Bounty, regardless of if they were angered prior to attack or not. : : : Merchants & Vendors Appraiser : White coat, wears glasses. Identifies all items in your inventory for 500 Silver. Armor Dealer : Purple colored merchant. Will sell the player various armor, shields, and accessories. Chef : White apron and hat. Sells the player a Healthy Meal ''(+90% energy) for 100 Silver, a ''Hearty Meal (+100 HP & +50% energy) for 200 Silver, or Bread Crumbs (+10% energy) for free. After purchasing one of the previous three options, you can also purchase a consumable item: Tasty Lunchbox. It restores 100% energy and some HP over many turns.The effect of Bread Crumbs might double at random. Can be seen wandering the field serving only the paid options. Dark Brotherhood Backpack Vendor : Requires either a Dark Brotherhood License or a certain amount of bounty, Sells a backpack that increses maximum weight limit by 10, only one can be bought per game. Dark Brotherhood Merchant : Requires either a Dark Brotherhood License or a certain amount of bounty, sells many rare items, such as stat increasing items, Seal Keys, and Scrolls of Repair.''' '''Elven Healer : Sometimes found within Elven Villages, Fully heals all Health, Stamina and Energy. Elven Merchant : Sometimes found within Elven Villages, Sells many rare items. Fortune-teller : Sells the player various Force skills, more skills become availible at higher Intelligence. Can learn one spell per encounter. Medicine Dealer : Sells the player various life and stamina restoring items. Goes by Red Riding Hood. Merchant : Green colored merchant. Sells the player various consumable items. Save Attendant : Let's the player save their game. Sells save crystals. Weapons Dealer : Red colored merchant. Sells the player various weapons. Special NPC's Old Lady : Tells the player of the next three friendly locations, and reveals them on the minimap. Fashionable Lady : Shows up inside towns, tells you how far until the next area, as well as how long the next area will be. Hyper Warrior : Can show up inside town. If talked to, he will spawn a Crate filled with random items. Camping Guard : Shows up in the wilderness with a Crate next to him, encourages you to take the items inside if talked to. Message Board : Shows up inside abandoned Houses in the wilderness, if talked to spawns two crates filled with items. Recruitable NPC's *A notice will pop up everytime you are about to encounter one of these npc's (similar to holy items). Most recruitable NPCs will require charisma to be used to join the player. Dosey : Found in (large) city areas. Recruited by giving her Nayuta Fruit (and 2 Charisma). Relation increased by eating Nayuta Fruit. : Does small damage, gives player special potions along the way; also heals player (for a small amount) every 3 moves similar to health regen with % in energy. Queen Frieda ' : Found caged in dungeon areas. Recruited by speaking with her and freeing her from her jail cell; 1 charisma needed to recruit. Relation increased by killing monsters : Does "slightly more damage than a swordmaster". Has the ability to open sealed doors with no cost. 'King Vector ' : Found outside the castle. Recruited with 2 charisma. Relation increases for every 50KM traveled. : Greatly increases his own Attack/Force/Life after talking to him enough times. Casts magic in your direction. 'Panty Shot ' A mercenary found roaming around on the map. Recruited with 1-2 charisma. As an additional cost you have to pay him 500 silver every 24 hours or he leaves the party. Despite his name, he does not use ranged attacks. He mentions that he uses the name "Panty Shot" because he thought it would be funny to hear his enemies say it during battle. 'Demon Lord The Demon Lord can be recruited to the party only After you have dealt damage to the darkness with a Holy weapon and throw a Buddy Tablet at the Demon Lord (Buddy Tablets are most easily obtained from Dosey.) Recruited with 3 charisma. ::